kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Mihai Știrbey
Michael Schtilvay was a member of the Hachiou Executioner Blade and a member of Yami's Armed Division. Appearance He appears as a man in his early twenties with long light colored hair that is combed back with some strands falling on his forehead. The most defining trait of his appearance is that he has sharp jagged teeth. His attire includes a long black coat with what appears to be straps or light armor on the shoulders. He wears a black shirt underneath with black pants and wears black shoes. He carries his scythe on his back. According to him, both his Scythe and the long armored coat that he wears were made by Shigure's Father. Personality Michael is quite sadistic, willing to kill Kenichi and Miu just to see their insides. He's also very cruel and very reckless engaged police with guns and willing to take the bullets head on while wearing a bullet proof vest stating he hates dodging. However, he does seem to have some restraint, having spared the people from dying and letting them live. However, this may have been an act of cruelty than mercy, as he wanted them to live so they would call for backup so he could be "entertained" further. His cruelty extends to that of even infants as Schtilvay had no remorse in attempting to kill an infant child and woman if had been for Hongo not stopped him. Michael is also arrogant, as he failed to listen to Mikumo's warnings about Ryozanpaku's strength as a group to which he believed they would still lose. He also appears to have a short temper, having gotten angry very easily on a number of occasions, such as when Shigure dealt him damage during their first fight, when Shigure was able to get a message out to Ryozanpaku and when Kensei managed to land a blow on him during his assault on Mildred. Michael is also a cautious individual, having worn protective gear in his brief fight with Shigure and Kensei's attack, to which he regularly keeps on him should he need to use it. Its interesting to note that, despite being a follower of the Satsujinken, it seems that Michael's way of life greatly resembles that of Jenazad's who would kill just about anyone and everyone just for the sake of it. This means that Michael is not just a Satsujinken but a follower of the Gedou fist. Further signs of his Gedou fist nature is that he is more than willing to assault someone in the middle of a battle, even from behind, further showing that not only does he follow the Gedou fist, but has no sense of honor. Most recently, it seems that Michael has chosen the path of Gedou, culminating with him defying the One Shadow's orders by interrupting Kajima's battle and attacking Kenichi. Even though he has the rank of a Master he doesn't follow the code of masters to never step in a disciples' fight. Skill *'Master Scythe Wielder': Michael is a master of the Scythe. According to Michael, the reason he uses a scythe as his weapon of choice is because of the massive body count that he's amassed over the years, and to see the look on his victims' faces as he kills them, which is how he earned his nickname as a "grim reaper". Michael is able to effortlessly move and position his large scythe in any way he wants with little to no difficulties at all. When he first arrived in japan, he easily slashed through the guns of the guards who were guarding the port, and was able to keep them alive long enough to use them a bait and to pass the time. Michael's Scythe was supposedly created by Shigure's Father, and he stated that the Scythe itself can bend and flow like a willow, making it even easier for him to move it as he pleases as shown during his fight with Mycroft. *'Enhanced Physical Prowess': Michael has shown to have a good amount of strength as he is able to effortlessly swing and slash multiple opponents with a large scythe. He is able to withstand an assault of bullets from multiple guards and the Shinto Kourenzan attack (not aimed solely at him, as Shigure used the move on seven grand masters at the same time), which is one of Shigure's most powerful attacks, although it should be noted that he was also wearing a special chain vest which was also made by Shigure's Father which took the blunt of the force away. Michael himself noted that if he had not been wearing the vest, he could have been knocked out by Shigure. *'Enhanced Endurance': Michael was shown to have an above average endurance as he withstood attacks from Ryuzanpaku masters, Shigure's Shinto Kourenzan (not aimed solely at him), and was able to take a hit from one of Mycroft's palm attacks while wearing a protective vest made by Shigure's father. He was also able to survive Akira Hongo's attacks, which sent him flying off a tower. It should be noted that although Michael can survive attacks from other grand masters, he was unable to engage his enemies after being hit and had to make temporary retreats to recover from his wounds. History Michael's background is still unknown, however, he appears to have a history with Shigure Kosaka, or at least, her father as his scythe weapon may have been forged by her father. He also has a history with Apachai Hopachai, as during their battle, Michael refers to Apachai as the "gentle-hearted Shinigami", showing how glad he is to be able to fight with him again, and likewise Apachai refers to him as a "really bad Shinigami". Since getting his weapon from Shigure's father, he has killed a countless number of people with that Scythe, which has lead to him becoming a mass murderer in the process; beginning his decent into the path of Gedou, earning himself the nickname "Shinigami", and resulting in that Scythe of his amassing a higher body count then any other weapon that Shigure's Father has created over the years. During these years, Michael joined Yami's armed division, and ended up becoming a member of the Hachiou Executioner Blade. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Invasion in Okinawa Michael appears during a flashback (chapter 399) of Apachai when Agaard's commenting about how he and Apachai have improved through walking the different paths of martial arts. What kind of history he and Apachai actually have with each other is currently unknown, although it has been implied in (chapter 561) that he and Apachai have run into each other at least more than once before in the past. The Eternal Sunset Arc Michael is first seen on the television by Shigure walking into the docks commenting on the weather in the area. As the army started to search the area having learned of his location, Michael plays a game of cat and mouse with the soldiers and appears from above. They demand he drop his weapon, but Michael asks why stating there's no reason he should and cuts the soldiers down left and right commenting it's time to reap. He continues to toy with them while being hit by the bullets (secretly wearing a bullet proof vest) stating it's boring to dodge them. He tells the wounded men to call for backup. He is later surrounded with the rest of the Hachio Executioner Blade members. When Shigure calls out his name, knowing he's watching her and the others, he appears and apologizes to them since they were in the middle of something and their fight will have to be put on hold. He notes they have sharp senses and that they are from Ryozanpaku. Shigure then charges at him to protect Miu and Kenichi, questioning whether Michael will attack Miu and Kenichi. Michael says the others would likely not do that, but he states he wants to see what they look on the inside while licking his scythe. He and Shigure then face off against each other. Michael comments on her composure in front of all seven members of the Hachiou Executioner Blade members, to which Shigure states she'll show them all the true power of the Kosaka Style. She attacks Michael with her Shinto Kourenzan, cutting Michael down. As Miu and Kenichi attempt to run away, Michael stops them, revealing he survived her wound due to the chain mail he wore from her father, commenting had he not worn it he would have been defeated. Before Shigure can rush over to them, he tells her not to due to how important this day is to them, to which Seitaro agrees with revealing the black flag of Yami. After Shigure cuts open their containers Michael is annoyed she revealed their gold and more when Miu tries to steal some of the gold. As Shigure fights the Bow Master, Michael holds Kenichi and Miu hostage. As Kenichi tells Miu to get ready and run, Michael reveals he heard him, only to be confused when Kenichi starts dancing. However, Michael dropping his guard allows them to escape, prompting Michael to be enraged and chase them. They are stopped by the Armored Knight as Michael praises Kenichi's cleverness and Michael realizes he only needs one hostage and tells them the "reaper" will visit one of them. As Miu and Kenichi retaliate, Michael now chooses to not have any hostages and goes for the kill. However, he is kicked from behind by the sudden arrival of 'Christopher Eclair '''and 'Mycroft. After having received payment from Shigure (by using one of the gold bars on the ship), Christopher and Mycroft engage in combat as Michael fights Mycroft. As he blocks Mycrofts attacks, he comments on how his thrusts are slow only for Mycroft to strike him on the side sending him back and angering Michael on how it hurt. Schtilvay comments that the techniques of the unarmed division are scary, and Mycroft says that same about Schtilvay and his scythe. Schtival comments that although a big scythe has shortcomings, the terror of his victims upon seeing the weapon more than makes up for it. Mycroft says that Schtilvay's big weapon will not hit him but suddenly gets cut on his arm. Schtilvay comments that his sycthe was made by Shugure's father and that it should not be underestimated as it "bends and flows like a willow". Once Shigure uses her Soutou Kyourenzan, Schtilvay is forced to fight her 'shadow' while allowing Miu and Kenichi to escape with Mycroft and Christopher. Schtilvay refuses to let them go and attempts to take one last kill at Kenichi, but he is stopped and kicked away by Shigure allowing Kenichi and the others to escape. Enraged over the damage Shigure gave him, Schtilvay prepares to kill her, but is stopped by the Hachiou Samari who states they need her alive as she is the daughter of Yami's missing blacksmith, much to Schtilvay's annoyance. Later, he and Akira Hongo fight soldiers in another country as Schtilvay enjoys killing them in a mad frenzy. As reinforcements arrive and help kill more soldiers, Schtilvay gives a wicked smile at the carnage. Later, he attempts to kill a woman and her child but is stopped by Hongo at the last second. As Schtilvay comments that they were told to kill all witnesses by the One Shadow himself but Hongo merely stares back wordlessly. The two continue to stare each other down but Schtilvay leaves it alone, saying that Hongo is allied with them. Hongo retains his impassive stance as Schtilvay walks away. He later returns home with the rest of his fellow Hachiou members. Once he discovers of Shigure's escape again, he holds his scythe around a guard's neck insulting him and his security system. He then informs everyone else of the situation as they go find her. Once they do, he bursts into her room and attempts to kill her and the satellite phone she is using, to which Shigure is able to subdue him, Mildred and Raki at once after giving her location to Ryozanpaku, much to his anger. Later Schtilvay, along side Mikumo, Sougetsu, Mildred, Edeltraft, Marmaduke, Raki, Hongo, Agaard, Cyril, Rin, and Ogata all faced off later against the masters and allies of Ryozanpaku. When Akisame questions Shigure's condition, Schtilvay responds mockingly; although she has not been killed he implies that they could have done other things. As Kensei expresses his anger over what they could have done to Shigure, Schtilvay just states they outnumber them and they have no hope, to which Mikumo tells him not to underestimate them. When Kensei attacks Mildred, Michael believes they found her weak spot only to see that Kensei ripped her garmets off instead. However, Kensei really destroyed her bow and landed a blow on Rin, Schtilvay and Agaard, shocking him. When the Ryozanpaku masters begin to go on the offense, Schtilvay engages battle with them. Schtilvay nurses the attack he received from Ma Kensei and comments that he would have been defeated were if not for an anti-shock plate he was wearing under his clothes. He contemplates jumping into Ma Kensei's battle with Marmaduke for revenge but he notices Akira Hongo merely observing the battles. Schtilvay mocks Hongo's sense of chivalry and intrudes on the fight between Sakaki and Cyril Rahman. Schtilvay aims to sever Sakaki's arm but he parries the strike, catching Schtilvay off-guard. After recovering, Schtilvay tells Agaard that he'll take over if Agaard does not feel like fighting, jumping in and slashing Apachai. Schtilvay comments that he has met another grim reaper and is amazed that Apachi has survived so long with his kind-hearted personality. Agaard stands down and Apachai warns him that Schtilvay is a horrible grim reaper and they prepare to fight. Schtilvay lays the blame on the Katsujinken masters, who have no chance of winning in such an unbalanced battle. Hongo looks at Sakaki and realizes that all the fighting is a diversion and he runs to leave the battlefield. Schtilvay joins him and Mikumo asks where the two are going. Schtilvay answers that they are heading for the base. Upon arriving at the base, Hongo is seen just arriving to the base and Schtilvay closes the entrance to the room to prevent his interference. Schtilvay tells Kajima to finish off Kenichi but Kajima is checking to see if Kenichi stands up to fight again. Schtilvay dismisses this and is about to attack Kenichi but he is stopped by Kajima and asks to allow him to defeat Kenichi as he was ordered by his master to do so. Schtilvay relents and expresses his understanding of the situation, much to Kajima's relief, but Schtilvay continues his attack saying that he understands that he really can't get along with the barehanded team. Before his blade hit kenichi Akira breaks though the wall using Superhuman Fist, Twisting Penetrating Hand and stop Micheal from killing Kenichi, and started fight Akira saying that he always want to take his head which has Hongo mentioning that's the first thing they can agree on. However Akira proved to be too much for Michael and the later is defeated almost instantly by Akira's Superhuman Fist-Mist Prison technique, which knocked Michael off the tower they were fighting on. It is later shown that Michael survived the fall, pretending to be dead in order to make his way back to the building, avoiding meeting up with Hongo in the process while exclaiming that he has made the perfect entrance. He attacks Saiga, despite being asked to stop to prevent throwing the world in chaos, and Senzui prepares to attack Saiga as well. Saiga realizes that he cannot defend himself against both fighters but Shigure jumps in and fights off Schtilvay, knocking him out and destroying his scythe with Shinto Kourenzan. Battle Log Past Battle *'Vs Apachai Hopachai (Unknown)' Present Battle *'vs Mycroft (Undecided)' *'vs Akira Hongo (Lost)' *'vs Shigure Kosaka (Lost)' ''Trivia'' * He is the only Hachiou master that has not shown any signature move. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Male Category:Yami Category:Satsujinken Category:Weapon User